A Moment Like This
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: JONAS. A series of missing moments set during 'Love Sick.' Kevin/Macy with mentions of Macy/Randolph and vague Nick/Macy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the JONAS or the title of this which was taken form the Kelly Clarkson song of the same name.

AN: Seeing as this story is a series of missing moments set during 'Love Sick' you kind of need to have seen the episode for it to make sense. I'm considering writing a few more chapters to this which would then be missing moments set in the other episodes, but I'm not decided on that yet, so I'm leaving this marked as incomplete, for now. Feedback is always appreciated. Oh and thanks to suburbs for letting me know it was okay to post this.

* * *

"Did you hear? Kevin Lucas joined the cheerleading team."

Macy looked up from tying her shoelaces. "He did not, Amy. And it's pep squad, not cheerleading team."

"Same difference," Amy said, waving her hand. "He's definitely on it though."

"Why would he do that?" Macy asked, standing up.

"I have no idea, but trust me, he definitely did," Amy replied, looking straight past her. She turned around to see Kevin walking down the corridor, attempting to get his arms around four girls. Her jaw dropped as the group turned around to say something to his brothers and then carried on walking down the corridor.

"See?" Amy told her, waving her hand in front of her face.

She swatted it away. "I'm sure there's a perfectly valid reason why Kevin decided to join the cheerleading team. Look, there's Nick, I'm going to go ask him," she told Amy.

She walked off, only for Amy to shout at her down the corridor. "And it's pep squad!"

* * *

"Hey, Nick. Why has Kevin joined the pep squad?" she asked as he closed his locker.

He shrugged, not really wanting to tell Macy the real reason other than Kevin simply having too much school spirit to sit along quietly at the games.

"Hi Macy. I don't know about that, but did Stella tell you that she's going on a date with Joe?" he told her, hoping the topic would distract her enough for him to avoid answering.

He was more perceptive than he let on, and had already begun to think that Macy may have a crush on Kevin. And just Kevin, not Kevin of JONAS. The fact that he'd seen the pair of them have more conversations since the singing incident, had only served to help him draw this conclusion. And if his brother hadn't just disappeared down the corridor with a group of girls, he doubted Macy would care as much as she did.

"No way!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes widening and a grin breaking out across her face.

He smiled. "Yeah, although I think she's kind of confused by it, so maybe you should talk to her," he told her, knowing that Joe hadn't made things easy for her. And wasn't that what girls did? Talk to other girls about guys they liked?

"Oh! Yeah, I probably should. Thanks, Nick," she said as she raced down the corridor to find her best friend. Nick turned away with a smile as he walked through the doors that his brothers had gone through. He really was a genius sometimes.

* * *

"Step around the stain, people!"

He looked up to see Macy screaming at one of girls on the cheerleading squad. Deciding, he had better go find out what was going on, Kevin approached the girl who was standing in the middle of the corridor, diverting students to walk around her instead of simply moving out of the way. By the time he got there, the cheerleader had taken off, muttering 'weirdo' under her breath as she did so.

"Hey, Macy."

"Watch where you place your feet! Hi, Kevin," she replied, waving her arms around her in a semi-circle.

He looked at her in confusion. "What, no 'of JONAS'?" He asked, perfectly aware that no-one would be more pleased than him if she had decided to drop the suffix. He really did want Macy to see him as Kevin and not Kevin of JONAS.

To his surprise, she smiled. "I have matured, Kevin. I'm not as obsessed with your band as I was before. And if you'd noticed, I haven't actually called you that in some time," she told him.

"Oh! Well that's great!" He realised that she was standing in a really strange place. "Macy? Why are you standing in the middle of the corridor and making people walk around you? I'm pretty sure they're going to start getting annoyed soon."

"Oh, it's because, and I'm only pointing out a fact, I swear, but there is a stain on the floor that looks just like Nick!" she exclaimed.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said, you weren't as obsessed – "

"I'm not," she interrupted. "Just stating a fact."

"Are you going to stand there all period? I thought you had Biology? Didn't the bell just go?" he asked, perfectly aware that the usual corridor crowd had begun to disperse some time ago.

Macy's eyes widened. "Oh, shoot." She gazed at the stain on the floor. "I'd better go." She didn't move an inch.

Kevin smiled. "Uh, Mace? You could just take a photo of it." He held back a laugh as the girl threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Kevin!" she said, pulling away quickly, and snapping a picture with her phone. "Look, if you look close enough, you can even make out some of the individual curls – "

"Mace? Biology?"

He watched in amusement as she grabbed her bag and ran off up the stairs. "Thank you, Kevin!" she yelled down behind her.

Macy Misa really was something else. Kevin smiled as he walked off to History, aware that he was already late.

* * *

Honestly, Joe and Stella had to have the most complicated relationship he'd ever known, he thought, as he painted over the drawings he had used to explain things to Joe.

"Kevin? Why are you painting your locker?"

He turned around to see Macy standing there with a large bag.

"Oh, I was explaining to Joe what could happen if he and Stella try to date, and then he told me that he did want to date her, but I'm supposed to pretend he never said that, even though we all know he does and – "

"Kevin, I get it, you can stop," Macy told him, laughing. She peered more closely at his diagram. "You got Joe's hair absolutely perfectly," she told him.

He smirked. "Well, coming from the girl who can see each of Nick's curls in a stain, I'm taking that as high praise indeed. What's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's just some stuff I have to give Randolph before our date," she informed him, smiling brightly.

"I'm guessing Randolph is the dude with blonde hair who came up to me and told me you were going on a date with him?" Kevin asked.

Macy seemed surprised. "Oh, I didn't know you knew him."

He shook his head, turning back to finish off covering up the diagram on his locker. "I don't. He just randomly came up to me and told me. I thought he was lying at first, but I guess he was telling the truth," he said, frowning. Why had the guy been so insistent on telling him that he was going on a date with Macy?

"Yeah, he asked me to go watch the basketball game with him," she said, and he heard her sigh.

He turned to face her again. "Why do you not sound happy about that?"

She smiled widely, but for some reason he realised it wasn't a usual Macy smile. "Oh, no , I am, really. So happy. So, so happy, in fact, that I'm going to go talk to Randolph, now," she said quickly before waving and running off to the atrium.

As he watched her pull the door open and enter the atrium, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the last time he had seen her there, singing to her hearts content.

He frowned. This Randolph dude had better appreciate that he was going on a date with one of the coolest girls he knew.

* * *

"Well done, girls! Keep going!" he told the group before turning away in exhaustion.

This pep squad stuff was more tiring than he had previously thought. He grabbed his bag off the bench and looked through it for a drink, and when he looked back up, drink in hand, Stella and Joe had taken seats a little along the bench from him. Oh and Macy and Nick were joining them too. Wait, Nick? Wasn't his younger brother at home? He looked a little closer and overheard Stella say something about someone being dressed as Nick.

He winced. That looked a little like Randolph, if you looked hard enough. He thought Macy wasn't as obsessed as she used to be? As much as he didn't like the guy, he doubted he'd stick around for long if Macy dressed him up as a JONAS for all their dates.

For some reason, as he was watching the pair and Macy linked her arm through Randolph's and led him away, he felt a twinge of annoyance. Why had she dressed him up as Nick and not him? Was he not good enough for Macy to dress her dates up as?

"Kevin, come on!"

He turned at waved at Kimberly to let her know he was on his way, before tossing his drink unopened back into his bag.

* * *

Macy pushed against her locker door, trying to close it. She hadn't really had the space to fit 'The Book of Nick' back in, but she wasn't going to leave it lying around.

"Macy? Need a lift home?"

She turned her head to see Kevin standing next to her. He put out an arm and pushed her locker door. Taking advantage of the fact that she had help, she turned the dial on her locker, sighing in relief when it clicked into place. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and turned to Kevin.

"Hey, Kevin. And yeah, a lift would be great. I heard Great Morning USA went really well then," she said.

He sighed and they began to walk out of school. "Yeah, it was all perfect."

She was confused. She had never seen Kevin looking so down before, and she knew the show had gone well – Stella had told her after spending three hours on the phone with her over the weekend telling her about the conversation she had had with Joe.

"Then why are you so down?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a moment before deciding to ask her. "Macy, do you have a crush on Nick?"

She spluttered. "What? Nick? No! Why on Earth would you think that?" she asked, her cheeks tinted pink.

He let out a sigh of relief as they walked through the front doors. He knew Macy wouldn't lie to him, and he believed that she didn't have a crush on his brother.

"Kevin? Why did you think I had a crush on Nick?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, you did dress Randolph up as Nick, so I just thought – "

He was cut off by her laughter.

He frowned. "Macy? What's so funny?"

"I don't like Nick," she stated as they reached his car. He unlocked the doors and held it open so she could slide in, before walking round to the other side and getting in himself.

"Why is that funny?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking spot.

She blushed and looked at her hands. "I just like someone else. And I know its horrible of me to go on a date with Randolph when I didn't really like him, but Stella was convinced that I could only like a JONAS, so I kind of had to prove her wrong," she said.

Kevin looked at her. She still seemed embarrassed to admit that to him. "Oh. Okay, then." He decided he'd drop the matter if it was upsetting her.

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Kevin? Why were you upset when you thought I liked Nick?"

He sucked in a breath. He hadn't really thought she would pick up on that. "No reason," he told her, as he turned onto her street.

She raised an eyebrow. "Kevin? Your voice doesn't really take your side when you're trying to lie, remember?"

He groaned. Joe had been trying to help him with that without much success. He pulled over outside her house and turning off the ignition, he turned to look at her.

"Well, you could have dressed him up as me," he said, perfectly aware that he sounded like a four year old.

She smiled slightly. "Stella just had Nick's outfit handy. Plus, you know the whole 'Nick' name doesn't really work with your name," she told him.

He tried to smile. That should have been enough to make him feel better, but for some reason it didn't.

She looked at her hands again before speaking. "I did ask Stella for some of your clothes first," she admitted.

"Really?" He tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice but Macy must have picked up on it, as her head snapped up and she smiled widely.

"Yeah."

They sat there just smiling at each other for a moment before Macy looked out of her window and realised they were parked outside her house. "Oh! I didn't realise we were already here. Thanks for the ride, Kevin," she said and began to undo her seat belt.

"Wait!"

She stopped. "What?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "If I asked you to the baseball game next week, would you need your 'Book of Nick' and hat?"

She took a long look at him and realised how much it had affected him. She smiled, shyly and shook her head. "No. Are you asking?"

"Yeah. So will you go the baseball game with me?" he asked, smiling.

She grinned. "I'd love to."

"Great! It's a date, then. And you'll notice, I can actually say it, unlike my dear brother."

She laughed. "Yeah, it is. I'd better go, Mom's probably wondering where I am." She let herself out of the car as he nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Macy," Kevin called out as she was halfway to the door.

She turned around and called out to him. "Bye, Kevin."

She waited until she was inside and Kevin was most definitely out of hearing range, before she let out a squeal.


End file.
